1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for covertly marking targets. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus which can be used to covertly apply quantum dots or other miniature markers to a person or other target so that the target can be tracked or otherwise monitored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Military personnel, FBI agents, CIA agents, law enforcement officers, and others involved in military, police, anti-terrorism, surveillance, security or other similar operations often desire to track or otherwise monitor individuals, vehicles, or other targets for surveillance and related purposes. To assist in such tracking or monitoring, it is known to affix a tracking device to the target, but when the target is a person, this is difficult to do without alerting the person.